Señor Haddock
by lacoliflorindomable
Summary: Suelo o solía ser vista como la chica ermitaña... Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a un chico de honestos pensamientos llego a mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

Suelo o solía ser vista como la chica ermitaña que solo salia de casa para cabalgar con mi caballo, Angus.

Un día una anciana dijo que mi destino me traería aventuras, yo por supuesto que no le creí ¿Díganme tu le creerías a alguien así? Pues claro que no, esa señora solo vendía cosas extrañas para creyentes en magia y sabemos que la magia no sirve de mucho en pleno siglo xix. Solo otra anciana con locas ideas.

Aun que a decir verdad, no es la primera vez que escucho eso. Cuando tenía tan solo quince años, una gitana de nombre Esmeralda, me había dicho lo mismo y más, agregando que un chico de honesto corazón, pero idiota como él solo, me enseñaría a vivir.

Puras mentiras, esas personas son todas unas mentirosas que se aprovechan de las personas crédulas para recibir a algo a cambio, dinero.

Toda esa gente crédula compraba cualquier cosa que le colocarán en frente, con tan solo decir magia.

Ellos entregaban cada moneda con un fin: Amor Verdadero.

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo como mi amiga, Anna Arendelle, compraba uno de los perfumes que vendía una anciana de cabello blanco y ojos saltones, según ella el perfume atraería a todo encantador que se le cruzará. Y antes sus palabras pensé que Anna ya tenía demasiados pretendientes como para querer más.

\- Mira, tienen collares curativos - dijo Anna mostrando uno de vivos colores.

\- Si como sea, ¿Ya nos vamos? - dije indiferente.

\- Mérida, tienen con figuras de animales - dijo omitiendo mis palabras.

Solo me limite a rodear los ojos o colocarlos en blanco.

\- Señorita - dijo la anciana de ojos saltones- ¿no le gustaría una figura de oso?.

Me apunte a mi misma.

\- Si, a usted le hablo - tomo entre sus frágiles manos una figura de un oso bebe - tienen poderes mágicos, a aquel que lo aporte hará su vida más interesante.

-sinceramente no creo en estas cosas -.

\- con mayor razón- extendió su mano- tenga, yo no muerdo.

Extendí mi mano, en la cual la anciana colocó un collar de un oso.

\- Su aventura recién comienza - dijo la anciana mientras, Anna y yo nos alejábamos de su tienda.


	2. Chapter 2

Subimos al carruaje. Anna desplegó su abanico de seda con bellas flores bordadas y susurro que necesitaba uno nuevo, yo solo pensé que el que ya tenía estaba en excelente estado, por lo que sonreí y desvíe mi mirada a la ventana.

Vi a panaderos entregando sus últimos panes, a niños jugando o acompañado a sus padres a quién sabe dónde, aun que deduzco que a sus casas por lo tarde que era.

¿Pero saben que realmente llamo mi atención?

Era una pareja, un chico rubio casi blanco y tan pálido como la luna estaba acompañado de una joven de largo cabello color maíz (rubio).

Sonreí ante la escena de ambos jóvenes enamorados, por lo que Anna al percatarse pregunto "¿Qué sucede?" Y yo de forma autónoma dije "nada".

De un momento a otro el sol se escondió y la luna tomó su lugar, y comenzábamos a alejarnos del pueblo para entrar al bosque y llegar a la casa de nuestra tía Corona. Como le solíamos decir .

Ella nos había acogido junto a su esposo, desde nuestra llegada a la ciudad, la cual llevaba el nombre Corona ya que ellos eran dueños de bastos terrenos en esta área.

Aun que no pudimos estar con nuestra prima Rapunzel, a pesar de eso, por las cartas que habíamos recibidos, ella lo estaba pasando muy bien en su luna de miel con el Sir o señor Frost, él cual, por lo que contaba nuestra tía, era dueño de una gran empresa y heredero e hijo del señor Norte, un multimillonario conocido por ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio.

En fin, llegamos al rededor de las 8:30 de la tarde, nos esperaban con la cena, la cual fue, una sopa no muy contundente pero llenadora, aun que sinceramente yo le había pedido a una de las sirvientas que me llevara un pedazo de tarta de manzana, que estaban preparando, a mi habitación. Por que si había quedado con hambre.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante a la hora que mi tía había predispuesto, 8 de la mañana más tardar.

Me lave la cara con el agua que estaba en el jarro hecho de cerámica al lado de un plato hondo y una toalla, los cuales estaban juntos al tocador.

Me vestí con uno de los vestidos que mi madre y tía pensaban que no eran apto para una señorita, era holgado y no tenia la necesidad de ocupar corset debajo de él, mi madre le decía "el vestido de niña ignorante" ya que era de colores café y estaba todo manchado, lo acompañe con unas botas que escondía en el fondo del armario, para que no fueran tirado a la basura, ya que estaba en las misma condiciones que el vestido.

Corrí por los pasillos y escuche decir a mi tía "allá va de nuevo" la cual tuvo como respuesta, de parte de su marido, "no puedes cambiarla por dentro".

Y así fue, nuevamente iba en harapos a cabalgar a mi fiel amigo, Angus. El cual había llegado una semana después que yo, ya que mi madre consideró que el me extrañaba demasiado. Por lo cual lo envió conmigo.


End file.
